OH MR COSPLAY!
by bungagege
Summary: [CHAPTER 1!] Bagaimana jika seorang Huang Zi Tao yang tergila-gila dengan tokoh anime bertemu dengan orang yang sangat mirip dengan tokoh favoritnya di festival Cosplay? TAORIS/KRISTAO YAOI BOYxBOY NC MENYUSUL


**Chapter 1 – Blonde.**

Tao mencoba untuk tidur tapi tidak bisa, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.15. Suara-suara pengganggu yang berasal dari lantai bawah sangat mengusik dirinya yang ingin tidur. Tao mencoba menghiraukan suara-suara teriakan itu tapi tidak bisa. Sepupunya itu sangat tidak tahu kondisi bila sedang berteriak. Membuat Tao frustasi.

"KYAA USUI-KUN!"

Terdengar suara pekikan nyaring yang berasal dari sepupunya. Tao menghela nafas kasar. Ia mencoba menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan boneka panda kesayangannya tapi percuma. Suara lengkingan dan teriakan berlebihan dari sepupunya mampu menembus lapisan boneka panda itu.

"AAA KYAA USUI-KUN TAMPAN SEKALI!"

Lagi. Teriakan itu terdengar lagi. Tao tidak tahan. Eskpresi wajahnya menggambarkan dirinya yang super duper kesal saat ini. Tao segera mengambil langkah turun ke bawah melewati tangga. Langkahnya sangat cepat membuat piyama biru bermotif pandanya ikut bergoyang seiring gerakannya yang cepat. Tao akhirnya tiba di ruang tamu. Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat duduk di depan sebuah laptop. Pemuda itu tidak hanya duduk, kedua tangannya mengelus-ngelus layar laptop yang sedang menayangkan sebuah anime romantis. Mulut pemuda itu terus melontarkan teriakan-teriakan heboh. Tao menggeram frustasi.

"OHH LIHAT KESINI USUI-KUN!"

Heboh. Sepupunya sangat heboh. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Tao saat ini sedang menatap tajam punggungnya yang seperti cacing kepanasan itu. Tao bersiap menarik nafas, lalu menghebuskannya kasar.

"Baekhyun hyung! Kau tidak tahu kalau sekarang adalah waktunya tidur hah?!"

Tao membentak sepupunya sambil menggeram.

Sepupunya yang bernama Baekhyun itu masih tidak mempedulikan Tao. Ia seakan tuli dan terlalu asyik dengan aktivitasnya itu.

Mengetahui dirinya diacuhkan, wajah Tao langsung berubah menjadi merah padam. Ia sangat sangat kesal kepada sepupunya ini, padahal Tao sangat mengantuk dan lelah. Ia hanya ingin tidur dengan nyenyak supaya esok ia bisa melanjutkan aktivitas di sekolahnya dengan badan yang fit. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tao tidak akan bisa tidur cepat karena sepupunya ini tidak mau diam. Menjengkelkan.

"KYAA USUI-KUN KEREN SEKALI!"

Cukup. Kesabaran Tao sudah habis. Ia mengepalkan jari-jarinya dengan erat. Bersiap membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan-

"YA! BAEKHYUN HYUNG! BISAKAN KAU DIAM! AKU SANGAT LELAH INGIN TIDUR SEKARANG! DAN HENTIKAN TERIAKAN BODOH MU ITU!"

Tao mengatakan kalimat bentakan itu dengan satu tarikan nafas. Menyebabkan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Tapi tak apa, teriakannya itu membuahkan hasil. Baekhyun merespon perkataannya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu seketika membalikkan badannya. Ia melebarkan mata lentikknya dan membuka mulutnya menjadi bentuk huruf o. Tao menatap kesal sepupunya itu.

"Oh panda! Hehe maafkan aku ya. Habisnya Usui-kun tampan sekali. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak heboh." Baekhyun menjawab dengan cengirannya. Tak lupa jari lentik itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sementara Tao hanya menatap cengo sepupunya yang seakan tidak merasa bersalah. Ia menghela nafas lagi sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Hyung. Hentikan. Ini sudah malam," sahut Tao lemas.

Baekhyun hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia nampak berpikir sebentar.

"_Aniya. Aniya._ Tidak bisa Tao. Aku sangat ingin menonton Usui-kun. Ia sangat tampan,"

Tao berdecak kesal setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya.

"Bagaimana bisa anime maksudku tokoh fiksi bergambar animasi seperti itu kau bilang tampan huh?" Tao membalas lagi. Bibirnya mengerucut tidak suka.

"Jangan salah Zi Tao. Biarpun Usui-kun tokoh animasi tetapi ia sangat tampan. Andai saja ia nyata uh aku tidak tahan membayangkannya," Baekhyun tidak mau kalah. "Coba kau lihat baik-baik. Kemari duduk di sampingku. Akan ku tunjukkan kau ketampanan dari Usui-kun!"

Tao mengalah. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan beradu argumen dengan sepupunya ini. Lagi pula ia sudah sangat lelah. Tao mengikuti saran Baekhyun. Ia duduk bersila lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Hyung. Bagaimana kau bisa tertarik dengan tokoh animasi seperti ini?" Tao menunjuk layar laptop milik Baekhyun. Kemudian melanjutkan lagi perkataannya "Dan lagi pula ia laki-laki,"

"Ah itu karena ia sangat tampan dan keren. Coba kau perhatikan baik-baik, Tao. Persetan bahwa ia laki-laki,"

Mendengar Baekhyun berkata begitu, Tao mencoba memperhatikan tayangan animasi Jepang berjudul Kaichou wa Maid-sama yang sedang di putar di laptop milik Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan sosok bersurai pirang dengan mata elang berwarna hijau dan wajah yang tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi di balut oleh seragam sekolah yang _simple_ tetapi _adorable_. Senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya sangat mempesona. Tao yang melihat itu seketika langsung bersemu. Ia mulai membayangkan bahwa si Usui Takumi ini ada di dunia nyata. Dan ia-

"Tao?" suara Baekhyun menghentikan lamunan Tao.

"A-apa?" Tao menjawab gugup. Takut ketahuan Baekhyun kalau ia mulai tertarik akan sosok Usui Takumi.

Baekhyun yang melihat ekspresi Tao seketika menyeringai senang. Ia menusuk-nusuk pipi bersemu Tao menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Baekhyun menatap Tao seperti menatap maling yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mulai tertarik dengan Usui-kun?,"

"A-aku tidak kok, ja-jangan salah paham hyung!"

"Aku tahu kau mulai tertarik, Tao," Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ia bisa menggoda adik sepupunya ini. Dalam hati Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli.

Baekhyun meng-close aplikasi yang menampikan tayangan anime itu. Tangan lentik Baekhyun kembali membuka aplikasi lain yaitu aplikasi yang menampilkan beribu-ribu foto. Ia lalu memilih salah satu foto dan menampilkannya kepada Tao.

"Tao Zi, lihat. Ini adalah gaya berpakaian Usui-kun yang paling populer dan _awesome_. Bukankah ia sangat tampan?"

Baekhyun menampilkan gambar seorang pemuda animasi berambut pirang tadi dengan seragam pilot yang sangat gagah. Pemuda itu mengenakan topi pilot yang dipasang menyamping memperlihatkan surai pirang keemasannya yang disisir rapi kebelakang. Seragamnya berwarna biru tua kehitaman membuat penampilannya sangat mempesona.

Tao yang melihat itu hanya bisa menjerit tertahan. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Usui Takumi walau itu sangat mustahil karena Usui Takumi adalah seorang tokoh anime.

"Hyung…dia sangat tampan," ujar Tao sambil bersemu. Baekhyun hanya nyengir sambil menatap Tao.

"Hyung.. um dimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Usui Takumi secara nyata?" Tanya Tao polos. Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Tak disangka. Huang Zi Tao yang tadi sangat sangat marah dan jengkel menjadi pemuda yang manis sambil bersemu merah layaknya remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Padahal hanya melihat tokoh animasi saja.

"Bertemu secara nyata? Oh kau tidak bisa Tao,"

Tao yang mendengar itu langsung mempoutkan bibir peachnya.

"Eh tapi tunggu dulu," Baekhyun nampak berpikir membuat mata panda Tao bergerak-gerak penasaran. Baekhyun terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tas ranselnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari laptopnya berada. Ia merogoh tas ransel itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Besok hari liburkan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak tahu? Besok adalah hari libur nasional," sungut Baekhyun kesal.

Tao menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa bahwa esok adalah hari libur. Ini mungkin efek dari ulangan yang diadakan tadi pagi.

"Lalu kenapa jika besok hari libur?" Tanya Tao polos.

"Begini. Aku mempunyai dua tiket."

Baekhyun menyerahkan dua lembar tiket yang berisi tulisan 'Korean Cosplay Festival'. Tao hanya menatap lembar tiket itu dengan wajah bingung. Ia tidak mengerti akan maksud perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak tahu event ini, Tao Zi?

"Aku tidak mengerti apa itu Cosplay, hyung,"

"Ok, akan ku jelaskan," Baekhyun menarik nafas. "Jadi perkumpulan otaku –orang yang menggilai sesuatu khususnya anime dan jejepangan- yang ada di Korea Selatan menyelenggarakan event ini untuk mengisi libur nasional esok yang diadakan di taman kota. Event yang berjudul Korean Cosplay Festival ini menampilkan orang-orang yang hobi menggunakan atribut, aksesoris, dan kostum dari karakter tokoh-tokoh animasi. Jadi intinya, aku ingin mengajakmu kesana untuk melihat Cosplay dari Usui Takumi. Mungkin saja kita bisa bertemu dia disana," jelas Baekhyun.

Penjelasan panjang Baekhyun membutuhkan cernaan yang lumayan lama untuk otak batu Tao. Setelah lumayan lama berpikir akhirnya Tao mengangguk tanda mengerti. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang kau istirahat saja. Besok jam sepuluh pagi kita akan kesana. Kau hanya perlu membawa diri. Biar aku yang menyiapkan kamera," Baekhyun mengelus surai hitam Tao dengan lembut.

Tao mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Ia sangat lelah malam ini, meskipun begitu ia merasa sangat senang.

"Ne, hyung. Aku tidur duluan. Hyung juga cepat tidur ne. _Jaljayo_, Baekhyun hyung." Tao mulai menaiki anak tangga dan menghilang melewati pintu.

"Ne. _Jaljayo_ panda," Baekhyun tersenyum melihat wajah imut Tao yang mengantuk. Mirip seperti anak panda. Sangat manis.

.

.

* * *

**OH MR. COSPLAY!**

**bungagege**

**© 2014**

**Main Cast: Huang Zi Tao & Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu)**

**Other Cast: Byun Baekhyun (yang lain menyusul)**

**Main Pairing: KRISTAO/TAORIS**

**Genre/Warning: Romance, Drama, School, Modern Alternate Universe, YAOI.**

**Rated : T (nc menyusul)**

**Cast hanya milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agency mereka.**

**Terinspirasi dari tokoh anime -Usui Takumi- yang katanya mirip Kris/?**

**Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang Huang Zi Tao yang tergila-gila dengan tokoh anime bertemu dengan orang yang sangat mirip dengan tokoh favoritnya di festival Cosplay? **

**Semoga kalian suka^^ Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kring…Kring…Kring**

Jam alarm berbentuk kepala panda itu berdering berusaha membangunkan pemuda bersurai hitam yang masih meringkuk di dalam selimut hangatnya. Pemuda itu menggeliat diatas single bed bemotif pandanya. Matanya masih terpejam, enggan untuk membuka karena kemarin ia tidur sangat larut.

"Tao Zi! Alarmmu berbunyi. Cepat bangun dan mandi, ini sudah jam sembilan lebih. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu," suara cempreng Baekhyun menggelegar dari arah bawah.

Tao yang mendengar suara Baekhyun langsung bangun dari acara meringkuknya. Ia hampir lupa akan acaranya pergi ke event itu. Tao menekan tombol untuk menghentikan jam alarmnya lalu mengambil handuk dan bersiap membersihkan diri.

.  
.

_15 menit kemudian_

Tao sudah selesai mandi. Ia sudah mengenakan pakaiannya. Hanya kaos putih V-neck dan celana panjang jeans yang membalut tubuhnya pagi ini. Tao menuju cermin untuk melihat pantulan dirinya. Ia sedikit merapikan rambut hitam berponinya, kemudian bercermin lagi. 'Wah kau sangat tampan rupanya.' narsis Tao. Setelah itu ia mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Kemudian Tao menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang mengoleskan selai ke roti di ruang makan.

"Pagi hyung!" ucap Tao semangat.

"Wah kau terlihat manis, panda!"

"Aniya. Aku tampan," Tao mempoutkan bibir peachnya.

"Haha aku bercanda. Ayo sarapan dulu, setelah itu kita berangkat,"

Baekhyun menyodorkan roti isi selai coklat kepada Tao. Tao mengambil roti itu dan mulai mengunyah dengan lahap.

"Tao, kau sudah minta izin kepada paman dan bibi –orang tua tao- ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Tao menelan rotinya dan meminum susu coklatnya. "Aku sudah mengirim mereka pesan tadi malam. Mereka mengizinkan _kok_." jawab Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Oh. Kapan mereka pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil menggigit roti selainya.

"Seminggu lagi hyung. Appa mendapatkan tambahan pekerjaan di Jepang dan Eomma harus menemaninya jadi mereka tinggal lebih lama disana," jelas Tao. Baekhyun hanya ber-oh ria.

"Kau sudah selesai kan? Tunggu apalagi, kita berangkat sekarang," Baekhyun merapikan meja makan setelah itu ia mengambil ranselnya.

"Huum." Tao ikut merapikan meja makan lalu ia menuju rak sepatu untuk mengambil _converse_ merahnya dan memakainya. Setelah itu ia menunggu Baekhyun yang masih berkemas.

"Hyung aku tunggu di luar," seru Tao yang memang sudah menunggu di teras rumah.

"Ne, aku datang," Baekhyun melangkah keluar dengan ransel birunya. Ia terlihat manis dengan kemeja cream dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam sebagai bawahannya, tak lupa vans berwarna biru melekat dikakinya. Tao terkikik geli melihat sepupunya yang heboh itu.

"Kau sudah siap?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi. Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Ayo berangkat hyung!" ujar Tao semangat.

.

.

* * *

Tao dan Baekhyun tiba di depan pintu masuk taman kota yang berisi gapura selamat datang bertuliskan **_'Welcome to Korean Cosplay Festival 2014'_**. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam setelah melakukan pemeriksaan tiket masuk.

Ketika sampai di dalam, mata panda milik Tao tak berhenti bergerak-gerak. Ia menatap kagum pemandangan warna-warni yang ada di dalam festival. Disini terdapat banyak stan mulai dari stan makanan Jepang, stan permainan, stan pernak-pernik anime, stan kostum, dan lain-lain. Di tengah-tengah taman terdapat panggung besar berdiri dengan kokoh menampilkan berbagai macam cosplay dari macam-macam anime dan manga. Tidak hanya di tengah taman terdapat berbagai cosplay, di seluruh penjuru taman tersebar berbagai macam cosplay yang sedang berlenggak-lenggok mencari pengunjung yang ingin berfoto dengan mereka. Suasana disini sangat ramai membuat Tao semakin semangat.

Ia menarik Baekhyun kesana-kemari untuk berfoto dengan cosplayer yang ia ketahui nama tokohnya. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berfoto dengan tokoh Sinchan. Lihatlah bagaimana pose Tao ketika berfoto bersama Sinchan, Tao memasang pose menggemaskan sambil mencubit pipi si Sinchan. Kemudian Baekhyun yang memasang wajah mesum saat berfoto dengan Tsunade membuat Tao memasang wajah ngeri. Tao dan Baekhyun keasikan berfoto dengan berbagai karakter anime sampai melupakan apa tujuan mereka kemari.

"Tao, kau tidak jadi ingin berfoto dengan karakter Usui Takumi?" tanya Baekhyun mengingatkan.

Tao yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Baekhyun sontak tersadar. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia kemari untuk bertemu dengan cosplay dari Usui Takumi.

"Hyung aku lupa! Bagaimana ini? Kau menemukan si Usui?" Tao terlihat panik. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru taman. Tapi tidak menemukan sosok orang berpenampilan seperti Usui Takumi.

"Belum Tao. Dari tadi tidak bisa kutemukan. Apa memang tidak ada ya?"

"Cari dulu hyung. Aku sangat ingin berfoto dengan Usui Takumi!" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mereka berdua terus berkeliling taman kota mencari si Usui Takumi. Hari sudah mulai siang tetapi yang dicari tak muncul-muncul juga. Tao terlihat kecewa sementara Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Mereka kini sedang istirahat disebuah bangku semen yang ada disana.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Tao. Kau jelek sekali. Ayo kita cari lagi, kita cari orang yang berambut pirang."

"Huum pirang," ucap Tao pasrah sambil meneguk cola yang dibelinya tadi.

Mereka berdua kembali mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok pirang sampai terdengar suara baritone dari arah belakang.

"Hei, Yeol! Kenapa aku harus menjadi cosplay dari anime romantis?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus?"

Tao mendengar ada dua orang yang sedang berbicara dari arah belakangnya tetapi ia tidak peduli. Yang ia cari sekarang hanya sosok berambut pirang. Itu prioritas utamanya saat ini.

"Bagus apanya?"

"Kau sangat cocok dengan karakter itu. Dan tak perlu wig lagi, rambutmu sudah berwarna pirang haha,"

Pirang?

Mendengar kata pirang disebut, Tao langsung membalikkan badannya menatap dua sosok yang sedari tadi bercakap-cakap.

Tubuh Tao membeku seketika.

Pirang? Hey salah satu sosok itu berambut pirang dan ia mengenakan seragam pilot yang sangat persis dengan Usui Takumi.

Tao langsung berdiri dan menggenggam tangan si rambut pirang. Baekhyun hanya menatap cengo.

"Ka-kau! Usui Takumi sungguhan!"

**-To be Continue-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Annyeong! Saya balik dengan fanfic baru ._. Maaf banget saya belum melanjutkan fanfic 'ARRACHER' karena sedang stuck-_- Ini fanfic selingan yang temanya sangat berbeda dari fanfic 'ARRACHER'. Fanfic ini minta di buat karena idenya terus mengganggu saya dan terpaksa saya tulis agar saya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak/?

Semoga kalian suka ya sama fanfic kilat ini^^

**DI REVIEW YA^^**

**Salam fujoshi**

**-bungagege-**


End file.
